Beauty and the Beast
by Arya Daeriel
Summary: When an old childhood friend of Thranduil's named Lady Morwen comes to Mirkwood, King Thranduil falls in love. But Lady Morwen is not all that she seems. And When she starts controlling Thranduil she may make him do horrible things, especially to Legolas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never have, never will. I don't own Merlin either.**

**A/N: Well, this little plot bunny just decided to come after me. I was thinking while playing piano, Legolas and Arthur are quite alike. What would happen if what happened in Beauty and the Beast happened to Legolas? An thus this story took form! And this will not be just a retelling of Beauty and the Beast in the Lord of the Rings universe. It will be different. Oh, and there is no need to know anything about Merlin to be able to understand this. Enjoy!**

Legolas and his father King Thranduil were finishing up some paperwork when there was a knock at Thranduil's study door.

"Enter," Thranduil called.

A young elf, at least young by elven standards, named Quendil entered the room, bowing slightly.

"My lords, an elleth from Lothlorien just arrived. She says she knows you, King Thranduil," Quendil said.

"Did she give her name?" Thranduil asked.

"Yes, my lord. She said her name was Morwen **(1)**."

Legolas was slightly puzzled. His father had never mentioned a Lady Morwen before, or any elleths besides his mother, Belien really.

"Morwen?" Thranduil asked suddenly very interested.

"Yes, my lord. Would you like for me to send her to see you?"

"Yes please!"

Quendil then left to inform Lady Morwent that Thranduil wanted to see her.

"Ada," Legolas said once Quendil had left, "Who is Lady Morwen and why have you not mentioned her before?"

"Lady Morwen was a childhood friend of mine," Thranduil replied. "Her family moved to Lothlorien a few years before my father, Oropher died."

"Why have you never mentioned her?"

"Truth be told, I forgot about her when I met your mother. I never really thought about any other elleths after that. It wasn't until Quendil told us that she was here that I remembered her."

"And I thought that we elves were supposed to have wonderful memories!" Legolas laughed.

"We do! But in the presence of such a lady as your mother, you tend to forget everything else!"

At that moment Quendil came back.

"Lady Morwen, my lords," he said opening the door to reveal an elven woman with black hair then backing out of the room.

"Morwen?" Thranduil hadn't seen her for years, but she looked just like she had all those years ago.

"Hello, Thranduil," Morwen said silkily as she sashayed into the room. "I see you seem to have gotten married." She gestured to Legolas.

"Er, yes, well not anymore though," Thranduil stumbled over his words, a rare occurrence for an elf.

Legolas looked between the two of them. Morwen was _flirting _with his father and Thranduil was falling for it completely.

"What happened to the lovely lady I'm sure you married?" Morwen asked.

Thranduil's face darkened.

Morwen seemingly just realizing her mistake said, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring back any bad memories. I certainly wouldn't want to do that."

"It is alright," Thranduil said, "You didn't know."

"Would you like to introduce me to your son?"

"Ah, yes, this is Legolas. Legolas, my childhood friend Lady Morwen."

Legolas stood up and gave a slight bow to her.

"He looks just like you," Morwen said, looking Legolas up and down.

Legolas could have sworn he heard her mutter, "Such a shame." but he didn't ask about it.

Morwen turned back to Thranduil. "So, how are things fairing in your beautiful kingdom?"

"Well enough," Thranduil said. "How are things in Lothlorien. What made you decide to come back?"

"Things are well enough in Lothlorien. As to why I came back, let's just say that I wished to see an old friend. You aren't unhappy about that, are you?"

"No! No, I just wondered. I am very glad to see you again."

Their conversation gradually sank into small talk.

"Ada," Legolas broke into Thranduil and Morwen's reminiscing over their childhood, "Do you have any more paperwork for me to do?"

"No, ion inn, you may go," Thranduil said.

Legolas left the room and headed towards the pigeonry. He was waiting for a message from Estel confirming if he and possibly his brothers were coming to visit or not.

As he walked, he thought about the Lady Morwen. There was something about her that seemed….off. He couldn't quite put his finger on what was wrong though, but he knew there was something. Yes, she was an old friend of his father's, but for some reason he didn't quite trust her. He pushed that to the back of his mind. It was probably nothing.

What interested him quite a bit was Lady Morwen _flirting _with Thranduil. Legolas hadn't seen his father stumble over words like that ever before. As far as Legolas could remember, Thranduil hadn't even looked at any elleths in a romantic way since his mother. And now here he was stumbling over words when an old childhood friend came to visit. It was quite astonishing.

"Has anything arrived yet?" Legolas asked the elf in charge of collecting the messages when he arrived at the pigeonry.

"No, my lord," the elf replied. "I shall inform you when a message from Imladris has arrived."

Just then a pigeon flew in through the open windows of the pigeonry. It had a note tied to it's leg. Legolas held out his hand and the pigeon flew into and stood still so Legolas could take the note off.

"It is from Estel!" he exclaimed elatedly.

"I trust that now that you have your letter you will no longer be asking me about it?"

Legolas grinned, "I may, if just for fun!"

The elf sighed but couldn't help grinning slightly at the prince's antics.

"And Valar help you if you do."

"Are you threatening me?" Legolas asked in a mock serious fashion.

"Not at all! Now be off with you!"

"Ah, your day will come that you will regret knowing me!" Legolas called over his shoulder as he left, snickering quietly.

Legolas went to his room and sat down in an overstuffed chair to read the letter from Estel.

_Dear Legolas,_

_Yes, I will be coming to Mirkwood for a visit. Unfortunately, Elladan and Elrohir cannot because they are currently trying to recover from one of their pranks backfiring. It's quite funny actually. They rigged a trap so that Ada would get dunked in a vat of flour and water, but unfortunately for them they set off the trap while they were sneaking away. They're still trying to get it all out of their hair. They have told me to come to Mirkwood and once their hair is gunk free they will join me. I will see you soon, mellon inn. _

_Estel_

Legolas grinned as he read the letter. It was not unlike the twins to have one of their ingenious pranks backfire. It was too bad he couldn't have seen this one prank take place. He was glad Estel was coming though. Maybe Estel could help him with his nagging mistrust of Lady Morwen and to see what Estel thought of her.

**1) Morwen~Dark Maiden**

**Now, remember to review, or I will kill somebody off. Just because it's based on Merlin's Beauty and the Beast does not mean that Legolas won't die in the end!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never have, never will.**

**A/N: Well this fic's time has come around for an update! I would have updated it sooner, but I've been kind of obsessed with my Ranger's Apprentice fic, Choices. I needed some torturous angst to write and at the moment there was no one to torture.**

Over the next week and a half it took for Estel to arrive Legolas noticed his father spending more and more time with Morwen. He invited her on walks in the gardens, spent long hours talking to her about their childhood, and had her sit at his side at meals as a queen would. It shouldn't have bothered Legolas, but it did. Whether it was the fact that his father seemed to be looking at an elleth in a romantic way, the fact that Morwen was still flirting with Thranduil, or the fact that he still didn't trust Morwen, it still bothered him.

Estel arrived nearly a week after Legolas had sent his reply inviting him.

"Mae govannen, Legolas," Esel called after he had ridden in through the gates and dismounted his horse.

"Mae govannen, Estel! You appear to have managed to not get captured on this journey here!" Legolas replied.

"Ah, but mellon nin, I don't always get captured, do I?" Estel and Legolas started walking toward the entrance towards Thranduil's Halls as a stable hand led Estel's horse away.

"Not always, but often enough it's amazing that your father doesn't have grey hair!"

"It's a wonder _your _father doesn't have grey hair with amount of trouble _you _get into!"

"True!" Legolas laughed. "So let us just agree that both our fathers should have grey hair then!"

When they entered the Halls they almost immediately ran into Morwen who seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere.

"Hello Legolas," she said. She then saw Estel. "Who is the human?"

Estel bristled when Morwen called him a human in such a condescending voice.

"Estel is a friend of mine from Rivendell, Lady Morwen," Legolas said.

"Oh?" Her demeanor seemed to change immediately. "I am sorry for being so rude, Estel."

"It is alright, I get that when elves meet me sometimes," Estel said.

"Now you two must excuse me, I am rather in a hurry." She then rushed off.

"Who was she?" Estel asked once Morwen was out of sight.

"That was Lady Morwen, a childhood friend of my father's," Legolas replied. He said Lady Morwen in a slightly sarcastic voice.

"You don't sound as though you like her that much."

"Well I did want to talk to you about her. But no, I don't really mind her _that_ much, but I'm not really liking her after she called you human like that."

"Oh don't worry about it, Legolas! You should have heard what Haldir said to me the first time I visited Lothlorien!" Estel laughed.

"Do I want to know?"

"Well…. probably not seeing how we met by me accidentally shooting him in foot with an arrow so it involved more elvish and dwarfish curses than I'm sure my brothers know!"

"Hm, maybe I shall ask him about that…."

"So, mellon nin, what did you want to speak to me about Lady Morwen about?"

"Let us go up to your room then we will talk," Legolas said.

The two of the went to the guest room and as Estel started unpacking, Legolas told him his nagging suspicion about Lady Morwen.

"I don't know Estel," Legolas said once he had told Estel about how Morwen had acted when she arrived and his strange mistrust of her. "I just don't trust her for some reason."

"She did seem to be in an awful big hurry when I met her," Estel said.

"But that could be because of anything," Legolas replied. For all we know, she could have been going to take a walk with Ada in the gardens again."

"Thranduil is…." Estel knew how strange this woulds sound. "…smitten with her?"

Legolas stared at Estel for a moment before bursting out laughing. When his laughter had subsided, he said, "I suppose you could say that. Seeing as he kept stumbling over his words when he first saw her."

Now it was Estel's turn to laugh. He just couldn't see the Elven king stumbling and stuttering over words.

"Alright, alright, laughing fit over!" Estel calmed down. "As for your mistrust, I'll have to be around her more to give you my opinion. Do you know if she will be at dinner?"

"She's always at dinner and she sits where my mother would have sat if she were still here."

Estel had rarely ever heard Legolas talk of his mother, but with Thranduil spending so much time with another elleth, it wasn't surprising.

"I'll watch her and give you my opinion of her then," Estel said.

"Alright, now I believe I have to go and deal with some paperwork before my father has my hide. I'll see you at dinner, mellon nin."

**~x~**

That evening at dinner Estel watched Morwen as he had said he would. Morwen, noticing that she was being watched, asked, "Do I have something on my face?"

Estel wasn't quite sure what to say until he saw her butterfly broach. "No, Lady Morwen, I just was looking at your broach. It is very beautiful."

"Why thank you! My mother gave it to me many years ago," Morwen said. She then started asking Estel about Rivendell. She asked how Estel came to live there, and once she found out she started asking many questions about the Peredhils. Estel answered them, but did not quite answer them fully given what Legolas had said earlier.

"Well?" Legolas asked Estel once dinner was over and there wasn't anybody around.

"She did seem awfully interested in Ada and my brothers," Estel said. "She didn't seem too bad, but I son't know. There is something bit off about her."

"So I'm not just being paranoid?"

"No, I don't think you are, mellon nin, though if you were bait more paranoid then maybe out fathers wouldn't be at such risk of getting grey hair!"

**Translations:**

_Mae govannen~Greetings_

_Mellon nin~My friend_

**Well, peoples, there you have chapter to of the Lord of the Rings version of Beauty and the Beast! Don't forget to review! My threat still stands about killing somebody off if you don't review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never have, never will.**

**A/N: Lookie! Another update for this very fun fic! *grins evilly* Anywho, this may be the last update for a while because I'm doing the National Novel Writing month and for those of you who don't know, it's where you have to write a novel in a month. It starts on Monday, so I will mostly be working on that. The story, for those who are interested, will be posted on my Fiction Press account. Now, let's get this party started!**

Legolas and Aragorn were currently sitting in a tree in the gardens discussing one of Elladan and Elrohir's more recent pranks when they heard the voices of Morwen and Thranduil coming towards them.

"Come on," Legolas hissed to Estel, climbing higher.

"Why?" Estel asked confusedly. Legolas jerked his head in the direction of the voices and Estel understood. Legolas wanted to eavesdrop. He quickly pulled himself up higher in the tree and they were both concealed in the foliage.

Less than a minute later, Morwen and Thranduil walked under their tree. They were talking about a time they had spent in Lothlorien when they were younger. A few feet away from the tree, Morwen stopped and Thranduil looked at her curiously.

"Is something wrong, Morwen?" he asked.

"No, I have a gift for you, Thranduil. Something to commemorate our friendship," Morwen said as she took a necklace with a leaf that was imbedded with a ruby on it.

"Morwen, it is beautiful!" Thranduil said slipping the necklace over his head

At these words, Legolas snorted. First of all, his father was not one to use the word beautiful very often, and second of all, elves didn't wear jewelry. Something Estel noticed that Legolas didn't though, was the moment the necklace settle on Thranduil's neck, the jewel glowed for a moment.

"Is something wrong?" Morwen asked, mimicking Thranduil's earlier words when he was silent for several moments.

"No, something is right. I have not felt so full of joy since Belien was alive."

Legolas practically seethed with rage. Oh, now his mother was dead? She had just disappeared. There was no proof that she was dead. And had he not brought his father joy?

Thranduil continued, "Long have I felt the need to take a new queen."

At this, Legolas wanted to jump out of the tree and throttle Morwen for however she had bewitched his father, but Estel's hand on his arm stilled him.

"Wait," he whispered.

"Estel," Legolas shot back, "Ada has never wanted a new wife! Why is it now that he wants one?"

"I don't know, Legolas. Watch." The two now turned back to the scene at hand

"Morwen, I would like you to be by my side forever. Will you be my wife?"

"It would be my honor, Thranduil," Morwen said and the two in the tree just caught an evil smile pass over her face before she smiled with joy at Thranduil.

Thranduil then brought her close and kissed her.

Estel knew that it was lucky that Morwen and Thranduil left moments later because he knew that Legolas couldn't restrain himself much longer. Once Thranduil and Morwen were out of earshot, Legolas blew up.

"So he's just going to marry **(1) **her?" Legolas fumed. "He didn't even consult me first! Are I not his son? Shouldn't he at least talk to me about before he asks an elleth to marry him?"

"I know, Legolas. Maybe you should talk to him about it," Estel said, trying to calm him.

"Maybe I will," Legolas said before running off in the direction of King Thranduil's study. Estel sighed, he hoped that no ill feelings would come of this unexpected marriage.

"Ah Legolas," Thranduil said when Legolas came into his office. "I was just about to send for you. I have some good news!"

"I think I already know of your news, Ada. You are marrying Lady Morwen," Legolas said, not waiting for his father to tell him.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I heard. I was in the gardens as well. Why did you not talk to me first?"

"Well…." Thranduil seemed to be struggling for words, but nobody noticed his new piece of jewelry light up for a moment. "Well, it was a spur of the moment decision. I didn't plan it, so I didn't talk to you about it."

"Could you have waited to ask her so you could have talked to me then? Or did you have to ask her the moment the thought hit your mind."

"Legolas, enough! I understand that you don't like the idea of me taking on another wife, but Mirkwood **(2) **needs a queen and Lady Morwen will make a wonderful queen. Now, if you please, I have a wedding to start planning."

Legolas left the room, angrier than he had been when he went in. He set off in the direction of his quarters. Along the way, he ran into Morwen.

"Legolas!" she said when she saw him. "Has your father told you of our wonderful news?"

"Yes," Legolas replied tightly. "Congratulations."

"It is going to be so wonderful to be part of your family!"

"I'm sure it will be. Now if you'll excuse me…" Legolas left to continue on his way.

**1) Before any of you kill me, I know only too well that elves do not marry. Once they sleep together they are technically married. For the purposes of this story, a wedding is needed.**

**2) Random fact: I almost said Camelot here.**

**Okay, it's short, but I've got to scram since it's almost 12:30 am. Review! Or there shalt be death!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never have, never will.**

**A/N: Yes, it's been since forever that I last updated, but I was doing to National Novel Writing Month, so I was working on that. I have now passed my word count so I can get back to this! Now let's see what I have in store for my little elves! *cackles evilly***

Estel was wandering aimlessly through the corridors in Thranduil's Halls waiting for Legolas to finish with a council meeting, when he saw Morwen heading rather quickly towards the exit of the Halls. Where could the future queen of Mirkwood be going? And in such a hurry? Estel began following her.

He followed the future queen out of Thranduil's Halls and into the forest of Mirkwood. The further he followed her into the dense forest, the more curious Estel became. What on Arda was Morwen doing?

Morwen entered a clearing and stopped in the middle of it. Estel watched from behind a tree at the clearing's edge. A hooded figure glided out of the trees on the other side of the clearing.

"The plan is in motion, Master," Lady Morwen said to the person.

Was it just his imagination, or was Morwen growing shorter. Estel blinked, but Morwen was indeed growing shorter. He watched as her dark hair turned gray and her shoulders hunched. Her ears, who's tips had previously been poking from her hair, grew rounded. Within seconds, a wrinkled old woman with a hump on her back stood in the middle of the clearing before the hooded figure.

"Very good. Very, very good. Soon Mirkwood will be under our control," the cloaked figure said, speaking at last. His voice was high and cold; it caused shivers to fun up and down Estel's spine. "And you shall have to redo the enchantment, Malusa," the person continued.

Malusa, so her name wasn't Morwen at all, but there must have been a Morwen. How else would Thranduil remember her? From what Legolas had told him, the name Morwen had been recognized by Thranduil the moment he was told of it. Estel couldn't help but have the nagging feeling that the real Lady Morwen was dead.

"Of course, Master," Malusa said. She started muttering words in a language unfamiliar to Estel, then she again took the form of Lady Morwen. "There is a slight problem though, Master. The human, Estel as they call him, he suspects something. The prince, he merely thinks that I am an elf from his father's past that has come back and made the king fall in love with me. Estel however, thinks there's something more to it. I have seen him watching me many times."

"You shall have to watch him then. Make sure he does not do anything…. stupid. I hear humans do stupid things quite often. If need be, you may dispose of him. He is of no need to our plan. Report back here in another week, earlier if something unexpected happens."

Morwen bowed to the figure and turned around heading back into the woods. Estel had to leave, before Morwen saw him. He began running back to the Halls, eager to tell Legolas of the news he had just discovered. If they told Thranduil that Morwen was not the childhood friend they thought she was and he believed them, Morwen could be imprisoned.

**xxx**

Legolas looked up from where he was sitting in a chair by a desk, brooding over why his father suddenly had the urge to marry, when Estel skidded into his room, nearly knocking a vase resting on a table to the floor, but he managed to steady it before it fell. To Legolas' amusement, this caused Estel to fall himself.

"Estel! I thought you had broken enough vases rushing around your own home that you had discovered how to avoid them!" Legolas laughed, helping his friend off the floor.

"I managed to save the vase this time!" Estel protested. "Never mind that though, there's something I have to tell you. Lady Morwen is not Lady Morwen at all."

Legolas looked at him confusedly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that she is in no way the Morwen that your father knew as a child. I am not sure if she is even an elf at all," Estel explained.

"But Ada recognized her!"

"I think there _was _a Lady Morwen, but the woman you know, is not her. I followed her into the woods while you were in the meeting with your father. She was meeting with a hooded stranger, a man. Soon after the two met, she began to shrink and soon enough she turned into an old woman. The cloaked figure said something about a spell wearing off. I do not know who she is, but I am certain that she is a sorceress. She and the figure talked about how Mirkwood would soon be in their control."

Legolas stared at Estel for a few minutes. Could it be true? Could Morwen really be a sorceress intent on usurping the throne? Estel had never lied to him before and it was not like him to lie about something so serious. And since it couldn't possibly be false, they had to tell his father immediately.

"We have to tell Ada!" Legolas said, already rushing out into the corridor. Estel ran after him, knowing how essential it was that the king knew immediately.

"Ada! Morwen is not who she says she is!" Legolas said, bursting into his father's office without so much as a knock. He immediately froze when he saw that Morwen was there as well.

"What was that, ion inn?" Thranduil asked, stopping his discussion with Morwen.

"Ada, can I talk to you?" Thranduil opened his mouth to tell him to speak, but Legolas cut him off. "Alone."

"Now Legolas, Morwen is going to be part of our family," Thranduil reprimanded as if Legolas was still an elfling.

"Not yet, Thranduil. I will leave you and your son to talk," Morwen said and with that, swept out of the room.

"Ada, that is not Lady Morwen," Legolas said quietly.

"What do you mean? Of course she is!"

"No, she isn't Thranduil," Estel said. "I followed her into the forest and found that she is a sorceress. In truth she is an old crone. She means to take over Mirkwood."

"Legolas, Estel, you are too old for these kind of games," Thranduil exclaimed, not believing a word they said.

"This is not a game, Ada! Estel saw her and Estel would not lie!"

"I am sorry, but she is not the elfling of your youth. She is not an elf at all," Estel put in.

"I think that you are just angry at me for wanting to marry her, Legolas!" Thranduil said, standing up from the chair he was sitting in.

"I don't care if you remarry, Ada! Just as long as the one you remarry is not evil!"

"Lady Morwen is in no way evil! Stop talking like that about her or get out!" Thranduil said, voice rising. Estel saw the ruby on the necklace that Morwen had given Thranduil light up just as it had in the gardens.

"So you are calling Estel a liar? He would never lie about something like this!"

"Maybe I am! How do I know this isn't some plan the two of you cooked up to get Morwen out of Mirkwood?"

"So you are calling me a liar now as well? Fine, Ada, marry her, but do not say I did not warn you!"

With that, Legolas stormed from his father's office, Estel following in his wake.

"My own father…." Legolas muttered once they were safely away from Thranduil's office.

"Legolas, there was something I noticed. That necklace Morwen gave your father, the jewel in the middle glows occasionally," Estel said.

"A trick of the light." Legolas dismissed this, though little did he know, the necklace was much more than just a necklace. "We need to prove to him that Morwen is a sorceress."

"Yes, but how….." Estel said, ignoring Legolas' dismissal of the necklace.

"You said she told into an old woman and the cloaked figure had said the spell was wearing off, did you not?"

"Yes, if only we could somehow keep her from reperforming the spell. Then your father would see."

"But how is still the question…" Legolas thought for a moment before saying, "By the way, are your brothers arriving anytime soon? And is your father coming too?"

"Yes, as a matter a fact they are. Ada shall be coming later too along with most of Rivendell I presume for your father's wedding."

"Maybe they can help us figure out this dilemma."

"Not to mention maybe dye Morwen's hair magenta!" Estel chuckled. It would be an interesting sight to see Morwen's hair pink. They would have to take the twins up on that.

**Well, there you have it. Finally an update! And may I say, the plot thickens! Unfortunately, I can no longer threaten you with Legolas' death because I promised myself I wasn't going to write any more deathfics anytime soon. Hm….. how 'bout I permanently disable Legolas if you don't review! Yess, so review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never have, never will.**

**A/N: Yes, it's been a few weeks, but I'm finally back from the dead! *suddenly shivers* No, no thinking about that movie. Horrid horror movie, that was. Kept me up all night, it did. *beat* Er, that could also be perceived as a warning that I wrote this with no sleep. Now, on with the story and the torture of Legolas! I's have something very, very evil in store for you, my lovely readers. Oh yes, something very evil. Unfortunately though, we have several more chapters till we get to that very evil part! **

"The human boy has convinced the prince of my true nature."

Lady Morwen was yet again meeting with her master, though this time in her elven. She had immediately rushed to their meeting place the moment she had left King Thranduil's study.

"And how, pray tell, did the human find out?" her master asked.

"I do not know. Mayhap he followed me into the forest when I met with you earlier, for I did feel as if I was being followed all the way back to the Elven king's halls."

"You must hurry with your work Malusa. I feel that it will not be long before the fact that you are not Lady Morwen is discovered."

"Yes, master, we only need for the wedding to take place. Then Mirkwood will be ours."

The master smiled evilly under his hood and said, "Well run back to your fiance now, Malusa. We cannot have our plans going awry."

Elrohir nearly fell off his perch on the balcony rail of his room when he heard Elladan reading the letter sent from Mirkwood. There had in truth been two letters sent, a formal one from Thranduil and a Lady Morwen, and one from Estel.

Elladan had just finished reading the formal letter and his jaw, much like Elrohir's was hanging open in shock.

"Thranduil is getting _married?" _Elrohir finally asked, incredulously.

"It appears so," Elladan said, finally closing his jaw.

"But he has never even considered remarrying! Never!"

"Trust me, Brother, I know. You and I have both seen the look on the king's face whenever Legolas' mother is mentioned. I can't help but wonder who this elleth is though."

"Neither can I," Elrohir agreed. "What does the other letter, the one from Estel, say?"

Elladan opened the letter and began to read aloud.

_Dear Elladan and Elrohir,_

_You have no doubt received the message about King Thranduil's marriage to Lady Morwen. I truthfully do not know how to say this, but Lady Morwen is not who she says she is. She is not even an elf, or I do not believe she is since elves cannot grow old. She is a sorceress who has changed her appearance to that of an elf. Lady Morwen I suspect did exist, but I, and Legolas, have a feeling that she is now in the Halls of Mandos. The spell she performs wears off over time and if we can get her to 'forget' to redo it, she will be exposed. There is another thing though, Brothers. I believe that Lady Morwen has enchanted Thranduil. Just before they decided to marry, Lady Morwen gave him a necklace with a pendant in the shape of a leaf imbedded with a ruby. I believe it has put an enchantment over Thranduil so that he will do Lady Morwen's bidding. We have tried to tell King Thranduil, but he will not believe us. Legolas and I hope that you two and your father can help us reveal Lady Morwen's true identity._

_Your Brother,_

_Estel_

If possible, the twin's mouths would have dropped straight to the floor. First the receive the news that King Thranduil was marrying, then they are told that the elleth he has chosen for his wife is truly a sorceress.

It took them several minutes to recover from the shock of it all.

"We need to tell Ada," Elladan said finally.

"We do," Elrohir agreed.

"I cannot believe that Thranduil would not believe them. Estel and Legolas would not jest about a matter such as that," Elladan said as they made their way toward their father's office.

"Where are you headed in such a hurry, _Raug O Imladris_?" Glorfindel asked, coming out of a room to their right. He saw the two letters in Elladan's hand and continued, "So you have heard the news of Thranduil's marriage?"

"_Mae govannen_, Glorfindel," Elrohir greeted upon seeing the Balrog slayer. "We have heard the news, and that is exactly why we are going to see Ada."

"Is there a problem?" Glorfindel asked, falling in step with the two dark haired elves.

"You could say that. We also received a letter from Estel telling us that Thranduil's soon-to-be wife is not who she appears to be," Elladan explained. The three were now at the door of Elrond's office, so Elladan said, "Come in with us so you can hear while we tell Ada."

Elladan knocked on the door and received a call for them to come in. The three entered the study.

"Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel, what brings you here?" Elrond asked.

"I do not know, my lord, but your sons appear to be suspicious of Lady Morwen," Glorfindel said.

"Ada," Elrohir began, "Estel sent us this letter." Elladan held up the said letter and Elrohir continued, "Lady Morwen is not an elf, she is an sorceress. Estel says that she has put a spell on Thranduil, how he knows this, he did not say. Estel would not lie though, Ada."

Elrond was silent for several minutes, pondering what he had been told. "I do not know what to say, but I must believe you, for Estel would not lie as you said. We shall have to investigate this further when we visit Mirkwood."

_Raug O Imladris~Demons of Imladris_

_Mae govannen~Greetings_

**And now, I must depart since it is almost 1:00 am. *cackles evilly* Yousa all going to murder me for what i'm going to do to Legolas.**


End file.
